


From Present to Present

by PeachTale



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Gargoyles (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: Griff was taken from his present time in the 1940's and placed into the future in the 1990's, his own clans present.  He is finding the experience of travelling a mere 50 years into the future a bit jarring.





	

Returning to Knights Spur was a priority, and with Una and Leo being pleased with my return, I couldn’t say no. Plus I had been gone for so long, 50 odd years if I am right, things have certainly changed in this new world.

I can’t be ungrateful to Goliath, he saved my life, risking his own in coming to the past.  
Although I will admit it was unnerving just before we left my time-line, when he told me that things were conspiring against me. That I would not make it home.

He was right, in a sense. I didn’t make it home, not for another 50 years. Leaving my clan to think I was dead, mourning for me.  
I was surprised that they had a picture of me in the shop, and donated money for a statue of myself and Goliath by the Thames.

I keep returning to the same thought over and over again, I should have died that night.

Yet am alive, unable to let go of the past.

At least the clan thought so, they have all moved on with the times - as they should - with new additions, like Constance and Staghart hatching, then young Lunette.  
My own rookery has grown, they are, I suppose my own elders. Not that they see it that way, Leo certainly doesn’t.

But it turns out that my name, my being there brings awe to the younger generation of the clan. The one’s near my own age are those of Constance’s rookery, yet they seem unable to fathom that I am from an era that is no longer around, that has slowly changed into the 90’s.  
Staghart took this in stride, happily showing me this new world that I found myself in, though startled when I stated that I wished to see all of London and how it has changed.

One thing that never changed over the years that I was gone, was the clan kept to themselves, keeping guard of our home and shop alone, instead of protecting those of the city.

Speaking with Una, I suppose I had to argue my case with her now, given that she was the clan leader instead of a second in command.  
In the end I got my wish, although Constance; or Coco as she had insisted I call her; was surprised at that, commenting that Una would never let anyone go out into the city unless it was necessary. That wasn’t a surprise to me, we never used to leave Knights Spur, until the war, and that was just me.

Staghart wanted to hear about the tales I knew from the past. It was strange to talk of them, knowing that he hatched in 1958, that there should have been a bigger age gap and in reality there wasn’t.  
Yet he found my wonder of the world odd, although he knew I was from a different time-line, I suppose he couldn’t comprehend it.

Turns out no one in the clan could. To understand that my world, my way of life has gone. That those who were my kin were no longer that to me, and those that I suppose should be were… too engrained in this new world, who didn’t know or understand what it was like.

Can’t blame them for that, can’t blame anyone for that.

It just placed me at odds within the clan, I didn’t feel properly at home any longer. Everyone had moved on, got mates, hatchlings were coming about, found there place within the clan.

I wasn’t really part of the clan, I was merely a relic, something of the past that should have stayed in the past.  
In the end, after being given a tour of the city, explained what these new inventions were - although something called a microwave seemed a bit too fantastical to me - I made my case to go out on patrol, I didn’t it during the war, there was no reason for me not to continue to do so in this day and age.  
To get out and see the city on my own, look around my old haunts, I missed my time, yet I found it easy to return to protecting the human’s. It also meant that I had more space away from my clan, never really spending too much time with them unless I had to.

Old Pog had managed to stop me from going out one night; I was surprised that he was the last of his generation, I remembered a few of them were still alive before. Although he understood how I felt, in a sense, I could speak frankly to him about how I was feeling being in this new time. He was the one gargoyle of the clan that I was assured would never speak to Una about what I had told him, or indeed anyone of the clan.

He did remind me of one thing, that the clan would always be my family, no matter if I was lacking in the age compared to those of my rookery.  
And he is right, they are always going to look out for me, as I do for them. It just doesn’t stop this feeling that I no longer fit into this clan as I once did, before I was taken away and placed into what is a future that never even dreamed would happen.

   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
